legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jaina Proudmoore
J'aina Proudmoore' is a major character of the Warcraft ''franchise. Jaina was seen as a hero, who was filled with compassion, and always sought to ensure peace between The Alliance & the Horde, even siding against her fanatical father, who was launching unprovoked attacks on Orgrimmar. However, since the Bombing of Theramore during the events of ''Mists of Pandaria, she has become more of an anti-villain, becoming much more extremist and racist towards the Horde. After an attack led by Acting War-chief Garrosh Hellscream caused the destruction of Theramore, Jaina was driven temporily insane by the mana residue and shock. As a result she proceeds to try and use the Focusing Iris, the arcane artifact used to power Garrosh's mana-bomb, to flood Orgrimmar and kill everybody in the city. She is talked out of it at the last minute by Thrall and Kalecgos. But she still cuts off her friendship with Thrall, considering him partially responsible for the tragedy, as he didn't replace Garrosh despite knowing of his hatred for the Alliance. Her rage now contained and to make up for the atrocity she was about to commit, she rejoins the Kirin Tor as an apprentice, but is made its new leader, replacing the Rhonin. Soon thereafter, she finds herself forced to purge Dalaran of the Horde, as Dalaran's portals were used by the Blood Elves to by-pass her wards around Darnassus and acquire the Divine Bell. As such, she fully pledges Dalaran to the Alliance again, and has since then acquired a much harsher view on the Horde, even going as far as advising Varian to not "go soft on them". Once Garrosh is defeated by Adventurers and the Horde pick a new War-chief, Jaina came very close to crossing the Moral Event Horizon by suggesting to Varian that he kill the Horde leaders. Luckily in the novel, War Crimes Jaina regained much of her sanity and stated that Garrosh should not represent all orcs since most orcs tried their hardest to amend to their misdeeds. After being injured and nearly killed, Thrall, looks upon Jaina, hoping for her to be saved. Chi-Ji is able to rescue her and Jaina completely forgives Thrall. However, it is still shown in Warlords of Draenor that she still doesn't fully trust the Horde and says she'll keep her eyes on them. In Legion, her rage returns back after the loss of several members and the death of Varian Wrynn at the broken shore, which she blames on the horde for abandoning them from a key-point position which left the alliance severely exposed(while in return, the horde was forced to retreat after their war-chief Vol'jin was mortally wounded). When Khadgar comes to Dalaran to initiate a vote to Allow the horde back in, Jaina will immediately refuse and votes against it but loses as Kadghar's side is given more votes. In a fit of rage, she eventually resigns herself from the kirin tor as she wants nothing to do with the horde, not to be seen again for the rest of the expansion. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sorceress Category:Characters hailing from Warcraft Universe Category:Fallen Hero Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Abdul Alhazred's minions Category:Giygasians Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side